


Bill S Preston  Esquire's Private Activities

by thepaperbagprincess



Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [1]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, alex winter step on me, and i will die on that rock, bill is such a bottom, but probably only for ted, i wrote this in an hour and didn't edit, literally just porn, needy bottom, no beta we die like men, omg okay i might be projecting onto bill here, ship characters not people !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: Bill has the house to himself is is desperate for some alone time, with himself.(literally just Bill fucking himself, imagining it was Ted)
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Bill S Preston  Esquire's Private Activities

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm back again  
> my first time writing smut so pls go easy on me  
> comments and kudos are really appreciated; they really keep me going !!  
> hope you enjoy bill having some alone time ;)  
> i might be writing a sequel... with actual segs in it...

Bill was bouncing on the balls of his worn-in converse. It was the last day of senior year, and him and Ted had passed. Granted, not with flying colours, but walking colours were good enough for Bill. Bill’s dad was out, trying to get over his divorce from Missy. Honestly, Bill still didn’t know how to feel about that, considering now she was married to Captain Logan, but whatever. It’s fine.

But what that meant was that Bill’s house was empty. And as much as Bill loved Ted, both as a companion and a babe, he needed the alone time to get up to some… activities. Kicking off his shoes, he jumped onto his messy bed, and yanked down his shorts.

He started off slow, just imagining things. How pink his cheeks would get when they got up to these activities, how hard his chest felt pressed up against Bill’s…

His cock stirred, slowly filling against his stomach. He thumbed around the head slightly before letting it drop again.

Ted’s strong fingers, how they felt against his cheeks, on his neck, on his cock. He wondered how they would feel inside him. The slight curve of Ted’s cock, how it was uncut and beautiful, how it would hit all the right spots inside of him.

This time when he put a hand on himself, he fully grasped it, and gave it a few strokes, just enough to have him screwing his eyes closed, and for a breathy whimper to leave his lips, just short of making any syllables.

Ted grabbing him by the hips, maybe leaving bruises, sucking hickeys into his neck, under his jaw, right behind his right ear…

He stuck his pointer and middle fingers into his mouth, aching to feel the mild discomfort of his jaw being held open by Ted’s dick. Removing his fingers, he circled the coated finger around his rim, feeling it twitch slightly under the feather-light touch. Bill took a sharp breath in at the contact, his other hand still stroking his cock lazily.

He shoved a finger into his hole abruptly, surprising himself, letting out a choked moan that sounded suspiciously like, “Ted”. The hand that was gripping himself came to a fist at the base, and some faraway part of himself was almost embarrassed that he nearly came at the thought of Ted shoving his fingers inside. So far, Bill had carefully prepared Ted, and made love to him, and he was very happy about that. He loved that he was the one that Ted had chosen to become vulnerable with, and let Bill see his eyebrows meet and throat pull as he came desperately into his own fist. He loved the feeling of Ted wrapping his long legs around his waist in an attempt to get him to keep his cock inside. He loved the heat of Ted’s hole, and how puffy it got when he pulled out, and rubbing a finger over the sensitive skin to hear the pitiful whine Ted would let out.

And he was very happy with their sex life. He was loathe to admit this, but as dominant as his personality was, in bed he didn’t want to make any of the decisions. He didn’t have a problem topping occasionally, but what he wanted oh-so desperately was for Ted to pin him down, and have his way with him. Wanted him to pull at the knotted curls that were on the top of his head. Wanted him to smack Bill’s fingers away from his cock, and tell him in that gravelly voice of his that he was going to come from his dick alone.

The closest he had gotten to this was being on the bottom of what they lovingly joked about, 69. He got a taste of being pinned down by Ted, and even he had commented on how Bill had always seemed to come harder when he was on the bottom. Bill would feel himself flush and then make some joke about how it was because he didn’t have to hold himself up.

He was sure Ted was happy with their current situation, and he didn’t want Ted to feel bad if he didn’t want to reciprocate. And, admitting it to himself, he was also shy and nervous about being so needy in front of anyone, even Ted. He felt, that it would make him less of a man. He knew this was stupid, and that he was still a man, but it plagued his thoughts nonetheless.

Noticing he had stopped his rhythm, he took this opportunity to flip himself. He now had his ass in the air and his head mashed into his pillow. Bill then wasted no time sticking his fingers back into himself, this time thrusting harshly with two. He ground against his fingers, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t reach his prostate, the angle just wasn’t right. It wasn’t the be-all end-all though. Bill scraped the ends of his blunt nails against the walls of his hole, nearly sobbing as he saw stars behind his eyes. He finds that he begins to mumble out loud.  
“C’mon Ted; fuck me man. Please shove your big dick into my hole. It’s stretched just for you. No one else has ever been inside. I’ve been saving it just for you.” He groans and adds another finger. It’s a bit hard as he was only using spit as lube, and this finger went in dry. Bill reluctantly pulls his fingers out to suck on them some more, and another fantasy begins forming in his head.

“Suck on my fingers, dude.” Imaginary Ted snarls. “Like the taste of your own ass ? There we go, excellent, get them nice and wet for me. Good boy.” Bill humps against the air, brain short-circuiting at the thought of Ted praising him. He eagerly thrusts the three fingers back inside himself, mouth opening uselessly, his eyes opening and shutting uselessly against the pillow, not making any noise. He starts pistoning his hips against his fingers, meeting in the middle. He moans mindlessly into the pillow, imagining Ted pulling at the scruffy hair at the bottom of his neck.

He fucked into his fist, every other thrust of his hips pushing his fingers deeper than they had ever felt before. “You’re so resplendent, Bill. All pretty and overwhelmed for me.”

Bill’s blood rushed to his cheeks, but he couldn’t hide his bodily response. He came so hard that he bit a hole into his brand new pillow case, and cum splattered up the front of his shirt. When his panting stopped, coming down form his high, he pulled his fingers out with a squelch and turned around, ready to have a shower and then call Ted.

His heart stopped. There Ted was, standing in the doorway, his eyes dark and hooded.


End file.
